Bella Gets Bitten By A Leech!
by GtotheAtotheBBY
Summary: Bella Goes on a hike with Jake, but then they get some unexpected visitors Vamps, Wolves, and one gross, disgusting leech!


**Disclaimer - All recognizable characters are property of Stephanie Meyer, but any others are mine and only mine. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT (I wish I did but I don't)!**

Bella POV

"Good morning Love," Edward whispered into my ear.

"Good Morning," I responded.

"So, what do you want to do today?" he asked. That's when I remembered.

"Sorry, I can't do anything. I'm busy," I answered. I hope he will let it go.

"Busy with whom?" he asked.

"Someone," with that I got out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. Edward cut me off before I could make it to the door.

"Bella who?" he still was treating this like a game, but I could see the annoyance.

"I don't want to tell you," I whined.

"Why?" he asked.

"You'll get mad," answered.

"Bella I won't get mad," he said calmly. I don't believe him.

"Promise?"

"Vampire's honor," he answered. He gave me a dazzling smile and stared at me with his topaz eyes. Fine, I give up!

"I'm going on a hike with Jacob," I blurted out. In a second his eyes went black.

"BELLA, He is dangerous! Don't you get that? You can't be alone with him in La Plush. " he screamed.

"We won't be in La Plush, though. He's taking me to this trail he found, outside of Port Angles. So, there," I shouted.

"So you're going somewhere you don't know with the dog, that makes so much more sense," he said sarcastically.

"He is not a dog, he's a wolf there's a difference. You're going to have to get over hating him," I screamed.

"Why?"

"I hate to say this, but he was there when you weren't, and if it wasn't for him I might not have lasted as long as I did. So while you were out being away from me "for my own good" he was here supporting me and being my friend," I screamed and I also put air quotes around for my own good.

Edward looked like I punched him in the stomach. Part of me felt bad for what I said and part of me didn't.

I pushed by Edward and went into the bathroom. I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I had to apologize to Edward if he was still even here. I changed into black athletic shorts, a blue shirt, and white sneakers.

I walked out of the bathroom and like I guessed Edward wasn't there. I walked downstairs without falling until I got to the last step. I waited to hit the ground and I never did. Cold arms caught me in the air, then they wrapped around my waist. I looked into the eyes of my savior.

"I'm sorry. I understand he's your friend, but he's also dangerous. Anything dangerous makes me scared, because I know you can get hurt easily. I love you so much, Bella," he explained.

"I love you too," I replied. Edward led me to the table after kissing me a couple of times and sat me down. I started eating the cereal he poured.

"Jake should be here any minute. I want you to promise me you won't worry!"

"I promise," he replied. I gave him a triumphant smile and washed my bowl.

BEEP, BEEP!

"Bye," I whispered.

I gave Edward a long kiss and ran out the door to Jake's car; the car he fixed up in La Plush.

"Hey Jake," I called.

"Hey Bells," he called back.

We rode in one of the most comfortable silences I've ever had. We pulled up to this park that had a trail leading into the woods.

"It's so nice to get away from the Pack, and be with you," Jake whispered as he grabbed my hand.

"Yeah, it is!" I know I was probably sending mixed signals by letting him hold my hand, but it felt nice. We walked down the trail, talking about everything; food, music, people, school, and random subjects we came up with.

We came to a part of the trail that looked like a campsite. I sat on a rock and Jake sat on the ground next to me. We kept talking and stopped when we heard rustling in the bushes.

"Whose there?" Jake called to the bushes. There was more rustling, but no answer. I decided to take matters into my own hands.

"I hope you know killing me is really dumb, because I have a boyfriend. He's a bodybuilding, professional wrestling, macho man," I yelled. Jake gave me a curious and amused look.

"What happened to Edward?" Jake asked rhetorically.

I gave him a play along look.

"He also owns pit bulls, Jake added. I slapped my head, because that was overdoing it.

We then heard a familiar booming laugh from behind the bushes.

"Show yourself," I screamed. There was silence. Okay, if that's the way you want to play.

"I guess no ones here after all; we're all alone," I said to Jake. He looked confused.

I shot Jake another play along look.

"Yeah, we can do what ever we want; alone," Jake replied. Good dog!

"Jake, I want to admit something. I love you and I always have."

Jake tried to hide his laugh.

"What about _him_," Jake whispered.

"What about him? I love you!" I replied

"I love you to Bella. I'm so happy you agreed to come with me today, so we could talk about our feelings," Jake replied.

"Talk, smalk. I want you to show me the meaning of puppy love," I said as I stepped closer to him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist. He growled seductively and leaned in like he was going to kiss me, when at least eight figures jumped out of the bushes. I saw one running up to us. I recognized it as Edward.

"Bella how could you do this?" he asked.

"Ah Ha, I knew it," I shouted. I pulled away from Jake who was now laughing his butt off.

"Hiding in the bushes and spying; that is beneath you. I knew that little act would get you to come out!"

I looked behind him and realized Jasper, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, Paul, Embry, and Quil. I guess Quil must of transformed. They all looked ashamed and also amused.

Jake finally stopped laughing and realized his pack followed him.

"Guys I told you I wanted to be alone with Bella. This is such an invasion of privacy," he yelled at them.

"Jake we're sorry. We were going to leave, but then we thought you and Bella were going to get it on and to be honest we were curious." That came from Paul.

Edward growled lowly.

Emmet then stepped up, "That crack about the macho man was so funny, Bella." Then everyone cracked up even, Edward and Jake.

"I thought that would scare him away," I mumbled to myself, but I knew everyone heard me.

Embry stepped up, "Bella look at it this way at least you can act. We seriously thought you and Jake were going to declare your love in the forest."

"Yeah we did," mumbled Edward.

"Ugh," I muttered as I sat back down on my rock.

"I'm sorry love. I just was worried about you and I told my family where you were going and they insisted on coming," Edward explained. I felt this creepy and slimy thing crawling up my leg but I didn't get to scratch because Edward came over and hugged me.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked.

"No!"

The slimy thing stopped and that was when I looked and there was a leech on my calf.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," I screamed.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"There is a creepy, slimy, thingy on my leg," I shouted. I fell on the ground and flailed around like I was having a seizure.

"It's gross, get it off of me!" Everyone ran over to where I was. Edward lifted me off the ground and took me to a nearby picnic table.

"Okay what do we do?" asked Alice.

"I think we should leave it on," suggested Paul.

"What?!" the vampires and me shouted.

"Well she wants her blood sucked so bad, why not let it stay," Quil shouted.

"Yeah," agreed Embry.

"No," I yelled.

"Get it off of me, it feels weird!"

"Bella might as well get used to those disgusting bloodsuckers," said Paul.

"Who are you calling disgusting," Rosalie sneered.

"The little Barbie wannabee," Paul countered.

"Guys," I said.

"What did you call my wife, wolf boy?" asked Emmet rhetorically.

"I called her a Barbie wannabee, stupid. Wow, you should be the blonde in the relationship," shouted Paul.

Emmet was about to hit him when Jasper jumped in, "Hey who let the dogs out?" he asked rhetorically.

"Guys," I said louder.

"I rather be a dog than a disgusting, sick,-," Alice cut him off.

"Who said you weren't those things?" she asked.

"Shut your mouth blood sucker," Quil yelled.

"Don't you dare yell at my wife," Jasper screamed.

The leech was now the most quiet thing there. It was now curled in a ball and I could see the blood pulsing through it's body. Edward and Jacob were busy fighting with everyone else to even remember the person that needed help.

"Guys," I yelled louder.

"Maybe if your wife would shut her mouth . . . . " Embry trailed off.

"At least she's not using it to howl," countered Rosalie.

"GUYS," I screamed.

"What!?" they all screamed at the same time.

"Um, in case you guys forgot there is a tiny, slimy, leech on my leg, sucking my blood," I yelled calmly.

"I bet you guys wish you were in it's place," mumbled Paul.

They all glared at him.

Then Edward spoke, "How do we get rid of it?"

"Put salt on it," suggested Rosalie.

"Or burn it off," added Embry.

"Holy crow, you have to burn it off," I screamed.

Jake then lifted my leg on to his and I heard Edward growl.

"You can't do that stuff or it may damage the bite further and cause additional pain," Jake whispered while examining the leech.

"How do you know that?" asked Edward, who was a little jealous because Jake knew so much.

"I took a survival course when I was 13!"

"Which was like what, yesterday," Edward mumbled.

Jake glared then kept examining the bite.

"We may just have to wait for it to fill itself up!"

"Great. Just great," I mumbled.

"Does it hurt?" Edward asked.

"No," I answered. I read about leeches, they have some kind of painkiller in them that keeps the pain away.

"The walking blood suckers may want to leave now," Jake suggested.

"Why?" the Cullens asked.

"The wound will bleed when the leech falls off, which should be any minute now," Jake answered. Just then Jake pulled off his shirt. He had a nice chest, not as nice as Edward's but Edward had an inhuman advantage, while Jake was all natural.

The Cullens all ran down the path at vampire speed. Edward stayed behind.

"You shouldn't stay," I said.

"It's okay," he encouraged.

"Please just leave," he looked hurt "but don't go to far!" He smiled.

"Fine!" he kissed me on the cheek and was gone in a flash. A few minutes later the leech fell off and squirmed away.

"Eww," I murmured.

Jake wrapped his shirt around my leg and tied it. He held onto it, I guess he was applying pressure to get it to stop bleeding. Embry, Paul, and Quil were walking down the path talking, giving us privacy.

"So much for our special day," I said.

"It's not over yet!" he replied. I scooted over across the bench and sat in Jake's lap. He wrapped his arms around me and we sat there together listening to the sounds of nature. Ten minutes later we walked back down the path hand in hand.

We made it back to the parking lot and I saw the only person left was Edward.

"Bye Jake," I said.

"Bye Bells," he said and then kissed me on the cheek. I smiled at him and ran toward the Volvo.

Edward's eyes were pitch black.

"How is everything?" he asked. He meant my leg, but I also knew he meant everything else.

I then leaned over and kissed him on the lips, hard.

"Great, now!"

**Review,Review,Review! ****Do you guys think it's better as a oneshot or should I add more?**


End file.
